until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wendigos
The Wendigos are the primary main antagonists of Until Dawn. They are humans who have been changed by a Native American spirit into cannibalistic monsters after they ate the flesh of other humans around the mines. History It is unknown how long they have lived in Blackwood but it's suggests they've been around since before the first settlements. Long ago, a Native American tribe known as the Cree preserved the Blackwoods as well as it's wildlife, believing it would anger the mountain and unleash the Wendigo curse but what they call, "A creature born from ice". In 1893, the mine was dug opened finding a rich deposit of radium but over the years the Cree warned the miners that they had unleashed the spirit that dwelled within the mountain cursing the land and it's inhabitants. Around about the 1950s, after an unknown incident they captured one of the missing miners and ran experiments by documenting him on film. Driven mad, they fed him human flesh and quickly he mutated into a Wendigo killing everyone in the mine and unleashing the other Wendigo held captive. Appearance A typical Wendigo is hideous in appearance. Their skin is taut against their body. Wendigo also have spinal disfiguration, giving them a hunchback-like appearance. Their teeth become sharper and disfigured. A Wendigo also has their sight changed to be able to see only movement. Their limbs become much longer, giving them the ability to climb up walls, and make small jumps from spot to spot in mere seconds. They also lose their hair, and throughout time, they eventually lose their male and female characteristics, and become skeletal in appearance. It's interesting to note that the Wendigo will retain any tattoo or alterations to their skin, evidenced by Josh recognizing Hannah's tattoo late in the game. Behaviours A Wendigo is known to have some sort of set pattern. This begins with the tracking of the prey. This can take up to several hours. It seems they like to hunt prey that end up by themselves, than in packs and are shown to have great predatory skills. They seem to not lose their humanity completely as they can use some tricks to lure their prey. Their main way of communication is by screeching. They use this screeching as a way to scare prey into moving, leading to a gruesome kill. It's interesting to note however, that they have the ability to mimic the voice of someone they hear. It's unknown how this happens. Until Dawn Prologue On the night Hannah and Beth Washington went missing, a Wendigo was tracking them. As The Stranger was attempting to kill the Wendigo, the Wendigo ended up being indirectly involved with Beth dying and Hannah breaking her leg from the fall. During the month that Hannah wrote in her diary, she became extremely hungry, and dug up Beth's corpse and cannibalized it. From the moment she ate, the Wendigo Curse entered her, making her stronger and transforming her body into a Wendigo. Her last diary entry was unintelligible. Present The Wendigo is indirectly encountered when Sam enters the Blackwood Pines. It tracks everyone for several hours until being directly involved in the kidnapping of Jessica and dragging her to the mines. Given the time if Michael moves quickly, the Wendigo will leave Jessica injured but not dead. If Michael goes the long way, it gives the Wendigo enough time to rip off Jessica's lower jaw. No matter the result, the Wendigo will look down toward Michael with enough time to get a shot off. The Wendigo is next encountered at the Fire Tower with Matt and Emily. It trips the motion sensor on sight, and attempts to gain access to the top of the tower by banging on the door. When that fails, it then cuts the line holding the tower in place. By cutting the line, it makes the entire structure collapse. If Matt jumps to the safe place without Emily, he will then be encountered by the Wendigo. If he survives, the Wendigo will scurry off into the night. If he dies, his chin gets impaled by a hook in the cave. Known Wendigo Hannah Washington - Fully Transformed Josh Washington - Partially Transformed (if survived) Billy Bates - Fully Transformed Trivia The Wendigo can attack each other if they're the only ones moving. The transformation into a Wendigo happens over about a three day period. Each day they become more monstrous and lose their humanity. When a Wendigo bites or feeds, it becomes stronger. It's interesting to note that in the endgame when the Wendigo battle it out in the cabin, Hannah is able to overpower every single one of them. This is probably due to the fact that Hannah fed on Beth, and bit Emily. According to Victor Milgram's journal, a Wendigo's skin hard like armor, cannot be cut, stabbed, or pierced by bullets, though a shotgun can slow them down. The only surefire way to hold them at bay is to use fire, making their skin weak, though he doesn't advise finishing it off, only as a last resort, as death releases the Wendigo spirit. Additionally, if a Wendigo bites another human, the latter only risks becoming possessed by the Wendigo spirit by consuming the flesh of another. It's likely the Wendigo can mimic other people's voices into luring their prey to kill them. Ashley claims that she heard Jessica calling for help within the mine, but Jessica says during her interview with the police that she didn't call for help and managed to escape. It seems they retain some kind of traces of humanity in their bahaviour, as one of them used Jess' mobile phone as a bait to upset her. Category:Antagonist